Falling Stars
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: B´Elanna wants to break up.


Author: Tha1n´0nlY*Voy_Girl  
  
Code; T,P, .?  
  
Rating: PG, maybe.. I don´t know..  
  
Summary: B´Elanna wants to break up.  
  
Explanation: I´m nothing but a P/Ter in my heart , I don´t want ´em to break up, never. I just wanted to try to write something new,, hope you don´t get too big of a chock about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns it all. I dont...Nope..I swear I don´t own them, that´s why I can´t sell this story, if anyone shuld want it..at all. I´m just happy if somebody acually reads it.. and to know that you´ve read it I need rewievs! that should make me so happy.  
  
Sepplemental: Don´t complain about the title, it was either that or "Aye Caramba!" Both has *extremely* nothing to do with ythe events in mah Fic..Sorry to all you who just clicked yourself here only because of the Nice Title..  
  
How come I always write so much *blah* here, it´s got nothing to do with FanFic . .I Believe That´s All.. Finally, You say..  
  
  
  
  
  
Falling Stars. First part.  
  
*I can´t take this anymore, I just don´t love him. Yeah sure, I did in the beginning..but *now*, everything is so strange *now*.  
  
It feels weird, but I know what I must do. Break up with Tom before he finds out I´ve been cheating on him. Ooh! No! I cant! No..Be strong BÉlanna, you can do this. You don´t even love him anymore..  
  
then why is it so hard? Huuh.. he will be so sad, though it´s not ly fault, or wait, it´s just what it it.*  
  
B´Elanna felt regret, standing in front of his door, and it hurted her. But Once she´d press the bell, there´s no way back.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ok, this was it.  
  
She went into his quarters with a big lump in her chest.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey.Why are you calling at the door? As far as I can remember you´ve never done that before."  
  
"Tom, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"'Well, I..' What?"  
  
*Deep, slow breaths, clear your mind from anything else except the matter.*  
  
"I wanna break up with you."  
  
"Oh. That´s too bad. I thought it was going on so fine, Why?"  
  
*How could he look so untouched, and speak so cold? I´m falling apart here and he looks like I told him that his pants turned grey in the wash. But I know it´s just a mask, I know he´s hurt, he just doesn´t want to show it openly.*  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you wanna break up?"  
  
"Well, I, hmm..I.. it´s just so that..I..and.."  
  
"Stop membeling" If you don´t have any clear reason, you could just go away!"  
  
  
  
And that was what she did. Turn around and run before the tears showed up.  
  
One hour later she was still on her bed, crying.  
  
Three short, two long chimes at her door. Their secret code. She quickly jumped to her feet fixing her dress and try to wipe the tears off her face. It didn´t help too much, though. Her tearfilled eyes flooded over every now and then, without warning. Right now her life was a complete misery. Well, almost completely. She finally opened the door, revealing her lover outside.  
  
"Neelix. I´ve done it."  
  
She pulled him inside her quarters and drew him into a kiss.  
  
  
  
=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o= 0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o  
  
  
  
Second Part_Falling Stars.  
  
This Part is a SongFic to some part, I haven´t redone any song, but wrote the story 'around' what the song´s about.  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* ¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
// My Papa told me to stay out of trouble.  
  
"When you´ve found your man, make sure he´s for real!" //  
  
My Dad always told me not to drag home just anyone, without to first check if ther were some sort of wanna-bees.  
  
// I´ve learned nothing really lasts forever  
  
I sleep with the scars I wear that won´t heal  
  
They won´t heal //  
  
I really believed things were going to work out with B´Elanna, it just felt sp right. But something went wrong, as it always seems to do, when I´m involved. I guess it´s time to add another stitch to the seam that holds my heart in one piece.  
  
// Cause every time I seem to fall in love,  
  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
  
I find the heart but then I hit the wall,  
  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
  
That´s the call, that´s the game  
  
And the pain stays the same //  
  
Being dumped has never been so painful since Susie Crabtree, I tried to look cool, but I´m sure she saw right through me. She always seemed to do so, once I made friends with her, at least that was what it felt like.  
  
//I´m walking down this empty road to nowhere  
  
I pass by the houses and blocks I once knew //  
  
  
  
I`m just gonna have to face it, I´m gonna spend the rest of my life alone. I can´t be with someone else than BÉlanna, That I know, and feel, today. But she´s gone. She´s strong, she´s gonna go on.  
  
But for me, it feels hopeless. What´s the meaning with it?  
  
Yes, I´m a Paris, and a Paris´ not supposed to be oppressed down in his shoes, but I´ve got up so many times before, and I don´t have the mental power to do it again.  
  
// My Mama told me not to mess with sorrow  
  
But I always did, and Lord I still do  
  
I´m still breaking the rules  
  
I kick it up  
  
I kick it down //  
  
I wish I could act as cold as my father, then life should be easy, it seems. But I guess it´s not, anyway.  
  
It´s only one thing that always helps me when I´m depressed.  
  
It´s time to do some daredevil flying.  
  
But the Captain won´t let me, and then I´ll have to steal a ahuttle, and then the circus will start again.  
  
Oh, sometimes it feels like the best thing to do is to go and jump from a holo cliff.  
  
// Cause every time I seem to fall in love  
  
Crash! boom! Bang!  
  
I find the heart, but thenI hit the wall  
  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
  
That´s my real middle-name  
  
It has always been the same  
  
That´s the call, that´s the game  
  
And the pain stays the same //  
  
Every night I dream about her, to see her, touch her, feel her.  
  
And then I wake up and realizes that all that is gone.  
  
And on top ofall, she´s cheating on me with the chef. Yes, they think I don´t know, bit I do. I´m not blind, not def, and not stupid.  
  
// I still feel the heat  
  
Slowly fallin´ from the sky  
  
And the taste of the kissing  
  
Shatteded by rain  
  
Coming tumbling from behind  
  
And the wild holy war //  
  
Neelix might have done this to me only because I liked kes once.  
  
But I never tried to steal her away from him, I never anted to either, they seemed to happy together for me to rush in and destroy everything they had. Appearantly Talaxians don´t have those feelings, or maybe B´Elanna and I didn´t seem happy enough together.  
  
//I kick it up  
  
I kick it down  
  
And the pain stays the same  
  
I find the roses dying on the floor  
  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
  
That´s the call, that´s the game  
  
And the pain stays the same  
  
That´s my real middle- name  
  
It has always been the same //  
  
I keep going it over and over in my mind.  
  
I don´t know what else to do.  
  
//Oh, yeah, Oh yeah  
  
It has always been the same //  
  
I love her so.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^Song "Crash! Boom! Bang!" By Roxette ^  
  
  
  
=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o= 0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o=0o  
  
  
  
Third Part_ Falling Stars.  
  
The other two parts has been quite sane, by MY OWN opinion ( I don´t know what you think) but this is the part where the strange stuf begins. Stuff like jumping to another time, sickness, and I think I wrote it in another time on some places.  
  
In part 1 it´s B´Elannas thought, in part 2 Tom´s , in this part it´s set from someone who could have seen the events eyes. Hope you understands it.  
  
  
  
oh, and= BÉalnna was sitting on a bed at the *Really Bad Hospital*. =) *author humor*)  
  
never mind  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤ *¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
B´Elanna and neelix sat at the bed in their new apartment. It was now one month since Voyager had made it home to the Alpha Quad, and two months since Lanna had broke up with Tom.  
  
"What is it B´Elanna? You´re troubled.  
  
"Oh, Neelix. I.. I´m pregnant and I don´t know if it´s your´s or Tom´s baby."  
  
¤Six Months Later¤  
  
BÉalnna was sitting on a bed at the Really Bad Hospital. She had her newbord daughter on her arm. Whatever she was, it was not Talaxian.  
  
"Should you tell him?"  
  
"No, I haven´t spoken to him in two months, and I don´t even know where he is now. Will you help me take care of her?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we name her?"  
  
"Tubbie."  
  
"Tubbie, er.. okay then. Tubbie Torres it is."  
  
  
  
¤ Ten Years Later¤  
  
B´Ellana was sitting on a bed at the Hospital. Again.  
  
She looked down at ten- year old tubbie, her only child.  
  
The poor girl had a terrible kind of leukemia, with a strange` curl´ to it.  
  
She needed new blood, and she needed it fast.  
  
And typical to B´Elanas luck, Tubbie had an unusual kind of bloodtype. Wich of course had to be inherited from Tom Paris.  
  
The doctor said it was only a few people in the universe, whohad that special kind of bloodtype.  
  
So, Neelix and B´Elanna decided to find Tom.  
  
In Paris (yeah) they finally found an adress, but whe they got there, he didn´t live there anymore.  
  
They tried to follow him over big parts of earth, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
They had to go home to Tubbie again, without bloodgiver, without hope.  
  
When Tubbie got worse, Neelix started to hide. He couldn´t stand to see tow that once so living girl faded away in cancer.  
  
And then one day, the doctors told b´Elanna that the end for Tubbie was closing up on them.  
  
There was no longer something they could do for her, other than to give her medicines to keep her calm and out of too big pain.  
  
One day, the worst one so far, Tubbie´s heartbeats went slower and slower, and all those horrible things just beeped and did nothing to try to save B´Elanna torres daughter.  
  
Then, suddenly, the door into the room opened. B´Elanna turned her head immediatly, she thought it was Neelix who finally was back to comfort her in this weak moment.  
  
She got a chock.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
"Several of my friends told me that a Klingon woman and a man with dots was looking after me, so I went after you."  
  
"So we searched you and you followed us?"  
  
"We can say so. What did you want that was so important that you lowered your strong shields regarding me.?"  
  
"This is Tubbie, ten years old, she needs blood. She´s got your bloodtype."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Our daughter."  
  
Two nurses came up to them and escorted Tom to a room further down in the corridor.  
  
Ten minutes later they came back, one daughter gave Tubbie the new blood as fast as he could.  
  
He asked Tom and B´Elanna to leave the room for a moment.  
  
They sat down on a bench outside Tubbie´s sickroom.  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
"I know, but I didn´t know where you were."  
  
"That´s no excuse. It would have been easier to find me ten years ago than today."  
  
"Should I tell her who you are?"  
  
"No, I think it´s better that she doesn´t see me."  
  
"But don´t you want to see her?"  
  
"Now I at least know that she exists. Tell me, has neelix adopted her?"  
  
"No, he hasn´t. "  
  
"Let him."  
  
"Tom..."  
  
He walked out of the door and left her alone at the bench, crying.  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  
  
  
Rewiew. 


End file.
